one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiryu vs. King Kong
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 1 Minute! Melee! Who would win in a fight between the Cyborg Mecha Kiryu and the pride of the Eighth Wonder of the World, King Kong Find out in 60 seconds! Interlude T'WO FIGHTERS!' NO RESEARCH! ONE MINUTE! *Player selects Kong* *Player selects Kiryu* MELEE! GO! Melee Kiryu is rampaging on a Japanese city because the soul inside of Kiryu had been released, destruction was spread across the city, and the whole area was being evacuated. However, a angel would appear...in a strange form... Kong stomped across the streets and came to face with the Mecha, he snorted and raised his arms to intimidate the demon. Kiryu roared in anger and flew towards the ape. FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiryu smashed into Kong at speeds over Mach 3 and hurled the ape a few thousand meters away. Kong stood up with a yelp of pain as he saw bruises and cuts across his body...he realized he needed to get serious. Kiryu landed a few hundred meters away and observed its foe...it was obviously a Primate, weighing around 25,000 metric tons and roughly 45 meters tall. As Kiryu was scanning him, Kong took his chance and threw a furious, electronic charged punch at the cyborgs face, sending it back a little. Kiryu responded with slices of its wrist blades, leaving long cuts across Kong's body, Kong responded with a kick to the chest of the robot and a uppercut, sending Kiryu tumbling, only to balance itself with thrusters. Kong wouldn't let that happen. He jumped onto the metal dragon and continuously punched it, charging its fists with more and more electricity, leaving the robots circuits being distressed. Kong threw a large punch, charged with more power than ever before, only to scream in agony as Kiryu caught the punch in its mouth and was biting into it. He tried and tried to get the beast to let go until the electric forces became too much for Kiryu to to handle and ripped off some the fingers while tugging away itself. Kong roared in pain as he looked down at his wound before receiving no time to react as Kiryu's tail came smashing into Kong's head, cracking his jaw. and fracturing his skull. As the ape fell over, Kiryu roared in sadistic laughter and fired its Maser Cannons at the fallen ape, creating a explosion that wiped out the rest of the city. After the dust cleared, Kiryu looked at the ape, somehow surviving the explosion and was able to get up in a miracle. Kiryu grabbed Kong by the neck and lifted him up and smashed his skull with a metallic fist and then shoved its wrist blades into the ape and then conducted electricity into the blades, and into Kong. Kong's eyes flashed to life as he shined a light blue and shoved the robot away with ease, he then roundhouse-kicked the dragon in the head, smashing one eye-visor. Kiryu was down, and Kong had a chance to try his signature move. Kong moved behind Kiryu, grabbed his jaws and pried its jaw open while conducting electricity into the robot. Kiryu started to panic and began to use its thrusters to hover into the air, higher and higher...faster and faster until Kiryu fell. Falling at speeds of over 300 m/s, Kong was sure he'd win... Until the full force of Kiryu's 36,000 ton weight, combined with its long, cruel dorsal spines crushed and sliced into the ape, ruining his body. Kiryu got up and looked at the ape, desperately trying to get away, it silently chuckled, then transformed its hand into a drill and shoved/smashed the weapon into the Primates skull, immediately killing him. Kiryu dug its hand into the apes body and ripped out his heart and began to feast on it, K.OVERKILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WINNER IS... KIRYU! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees